Troubled Child
by GamerGirlandCo
Summary: A one-shot drabble that I came up with in Gifted about the troubles and woes of a Snow Pea, and the ultimate choice she makes to end it all. RnR, people!


_**TROUBLED CHILD**_

 **A/N: Hello, what's up! GamerGirl here, and welcome to yet ANOTHER story! This in first person, and has quite a bit of poetry in it! I've gotten inspired by a few stories that I read, so I decided to cobble up something of my own!**

 **That being said and out of the way . . . let's stop blabbing!**

 **Enjoy my seventh published story, dear readers!**

 _Slowly dragged to my death . . ._

 _I pleaded with them._

 _I got nothing_

 _But laughter._

I was silently suffering from the derisive comments that the zombies were throwing at me. It was bad enough that I was snatched off the streets by these . . . these undead cannibals. But to think that they'd laugh as they whipped me and laughed at my cries and whimpers of pain . . . Lord have mercy!

 _I so desperately wanted to die . . ._

 _But not at the hands of these evil beings._

 _No . . ._

 _My life has been as unhappy as hell . . ._

 _I'd rather take my own life with my own leaves._

 _And not let these idiots kill me as I struggle to walk._

My roots were bleeding very badly at this point as the whip yet again slashed at me. I let out a small cry of agony, which made the zombies laugh even more.

 _I can hardly walk._

 _I know I can't continue._

 _I must die now!_

 _NOW, I say!_

 _Take my life, and let me die gracefully!_

"Aw, the poor little girl! Crying and sobbing like a ten month old _baby!_ " the zombie with the whip guffawed. "Oh, well . . . what do you expect from a troubled child like this walking winter?"

I sighed, and let the whip slash down my stem.

 _Of course!_

 _I am a troubled child!_

 _I'll never find peace . . ._

 _Unless I die._

I let out a small growl as the zombies began kicking me over to the imposing building that was the zombie base.

 _Campbell House,_

 _Home of my nemesis . . ._

 _NO!_

 _I shall not accept this death!_

 _I can't take it any more!_

 _I'll take my life with my own leaves!_

"Daydreaming, my new prisoner?" a sinister, snarling, _evil_ voice jeered as I bumped into an object of some sort. I looked up, and nearly had a heart attack.

 _The red eyes._

 _The mean smile._

 _The broken rotting teeth._

 _The green skin._

 _The gnarled hands._

 _Ready to choke a victim._

"NO! NO!" I yelled, kicking and flailing as hard as I could. I didn't want to die at the hands of this . . . evil, undead _idiot!_ I needed to escape . . . I needed to run . . .

 _The leader of the enemies let out a laugh._

 _A laugh full of scorn._

 _A laugh filled with hate._

 _Humourless, haunting, positively ugly . . ._

 _It made me want to scream._

And surely enough, I did as I tried to kick away the zombies. "Get away from me, you fiends! Away, I say!" The red eyed zombie, Zomboss, only let out another one of those disturbing laughs. He took out a gun, and pulled the trigger, resulting in mounting pain that coursed through my body like some poisonous, sinister river.

 _The pain is too much!_

 _I must die, and I must die NOW!_

 _I can't take the burden of my life anymore . . ._

 _I must end it all someway . . ._

"Right. Now . . . recall this?" Zomboss snickered as he injected a needle into my bulb and caused me to recall a scene that haunted and pained me _to this day._

 _My sister and I were playing._

 _Innocent, carefree, my sister laughed._

 _I joined in with the merriment, only for her sake._

 _I couldn't laugh, because I was born incapable of laughing._

 _Or smiling._

 _Or being happy, period._

 _Just then, a boom resounded through the park._

 _Zombies of every kind came._

 _They charged, with guns in their rotting hands._

 _Out of fear, I hid behind a bush, and left my sister there._

 _She screamed as the zombies slowly tore her apart._

 _And I did NOTHING._

 _The anger, guilt and sadness was to haunt me forever._

 _And I wanted to end it._

I came back into reality as Zomboss let out another laugh. "And now, I shall make the burden of your grief and guilt everlasting. Meaning you'll have this scene at the front of your mind, and you shall never shake it off. You hear? NEVER!"

 _The last thing I wanted._

 _Grief._

 _The enemy that could only be defeated_

 _By happiness._

 _Something I wasn't_

 _Capable of._

Suddenly, I could feel my body begin to change as Zomboss waved his hands back and forth. I could feel myself becoming skinnier, and, strangely enough, dimmer. Zomboss finally stopped his little ritual and stood back, the evil grin back on his stupid little face. "Now, you are nothing more than a shadow, you stupid little girl. A shadow of grief and sadness!" he cackled. I gasped as I saw my reflection in a cracked mirror in a corner.

 _I'm a shadow._

 _A shadow of eternal grief._

 _A shadow that only knew sadness._

 _I try to crack a smile._

 _I receive a frown and a sob as a reward._

 _Truly, I was a_

 _Hollow soul._

 _A troubled child._

"Yes. Now go. Get the hell out of my domicile, and don't come back, you hear? Idiot!" Zomboss yelled as he picked me right up and threw me right out a window.

 _ **1 YEAR LATER.**_

 _ **1997**_

 _I haven't changed a bit._

 _I was still that shadow,_

 _The mere, hollow shadow of who I once was._

 _I needed to die, and die NOW!_

"Well, where were you, demented child?" my foster mother growled as I stumbled into the home at 8 o'clock at night, after a late mosey around the block. Without even giving me a chance to answer, she took out her trusty "whipping spoon" and started whacking me from root to crystal, screaming at me all the way. With a yell of anguish, I pushed the Sunflower away, angry and spiteful.

I nervously climbed up the ladder that led into the attic, with a knife in one leaf.

 _This is the night I disappear._

 _This is the night I die._

 _This is the night that I shall be set free._

 _Goodbye, trouble._

 _Goodbye, cruel world._

 _I plunge the knife into my heart, and let the world spin round._

 _I feel the loving arms of Death_

 _Clothe me in their warmth and comfort._

 _I see a light._

 _The first light I've seen,_

 _For this_

 _Troubled child._


End file.
